Mermaid
by Lady Date
Summary: What happens when I get a hold Yami's spell book to get back at my muses. insantiy, yaoi, and horny Bishies. Now That's what I call intertainment


Lady: (walks into living room)Hello all you happy people!  
  
Sage: (pouts) And why are you so Happy?  
  
Rowen: Yeah, why are you in a good mood?  
  
Heero: You aren't going to torture us are you?  
  
Lady: One question at a time. The reason I'm in a good mood is  
because I'm going to torture someone. (watches Heero try and hind  
behind Rowen) Not to dumb but, Cye.  
  
Cye: (look beyond distressed) Why me?  
  
Trowa: Because she can.  
  
Cye & Heero: (sweat-drop) And that a good reason?  
  
Lady: Yes, besides this is the only time Rowen's not complaining  
about something.  
  
Sage: That only because he doesn't have anything to complain  
about.  
  
Rowen: Yes I do! She made me a girl in one of her fics.  
  
Lady: So? Sage and the other are gonna get their turn too.  
  
Sage: (runs and hides in bathroom)  
  
Lady: All the G-boys have had their turns, most of them more than  
once.  
  
Heero & Trowa: (crying) Don't remind us!  
  
Lady: So hiding in the men's room ain't going to help.  
  
Quatre: (walks by) Why is Sage hiding in the girl's room?  
  
Rowen: o_O Is any one going to tell him?  
  
Quatre: (puts up hands and shakes head) I ain't goin' it.  
  
Heero: Don't look at me.  
  
Trowa: Why don't you do it Cye? You know him?  
  
Cye: Uh-uh! Rowen you do it. He's your boyfriend.  
  
Rowen: I love Sage, but I ain't going in there.  
  
Lady: Big baby. (shoves Rowen into girl's room with her foot) That's  
better  
  
Boys: O_O You're EVIL!!!  
  
Lady: Flattery will get you nowhere.  
  
Quatre: That wasn't a compliment.  
  
Lady: Oh well.  
  
Sage: (drags unconscious Rowen out of the restroom) What did you do to him?  
  
Lady: (shrugs and sounds sarcastic) I don't know, shove him in the ladies room to go get you?  
  
Sage: What?!?  
  
Lady: In your vein attempt to get away from me, you ran into the girl's restroom, instead of the boys. (smirks triumphantly)  
  
Sage: (turns red and faint's on the floor)  
  
Quatre: Lady, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but.  
  
Lady: What?  
  
Cye: Did you know that you are evil in carnet?  
  
Lady: No, that's the God of Jurai. I'm only ¾ what he is.  
  
Heero: (turns to Trowa) I told there were more people like  
her. Pay up.  
  
Trowa: (gives Heero 100 yen and mumbles incoherently)  
  
Rowen: (looks groggy and confused) I have I missed something?  
  
Lady: Not really.  
  
Rowen: (looks at Sage) Why is he on the floor?  
  
Lady: Um... because he fainted?  
  
Rowen: Well I can see that.  
  
Cye: He finally came to the realization that he ran into the girl's room  
  
Rowen: Can I complain about our inhuman and insane treatment?  
  
Lady: No.  
  
Rowen: Damn...  
  
Lady: This is not a union.  
  
Heero: Can we start one.  
  
Lady: No  
  
Quatre: Don't they have a Anime guild?  
  
Lady: That's from real people not characters.  
  
Heero: K'so  
  
Lady: (smakes Heero) No cursing.  
  
Heero: You didn't hit Rowen for it.  
  
Lady: Oh yeah...(hits Rowen)  
  
Rowen: Itia!  
  
Lady: There. Now all is fair.  
  
Boys: No it's NOT!!  
  
Lady: (Glares) You Dare Question the Authoress?  
  
Boys: eep...  
  
Trowa: (holds up hand) I didn't.  
  
Lady: That's because I'm nice to you.  
  
Other Boys: (glare) Traitor.  
  
Trowa: Descretion is the better part of valor.  
  
Sage: A brave man dies only once, while a corward dies a thousand times before he's dead.  
  
Trowa: Tis better to be safe than sorry. (stares atSage)  
  
Sage: (Stares back)  
  
Lady: I have often wondered what would happenedif those two got into a staring contest.  
  
Quatre: Who would win?  
  
Cye: No clue.  
  
(everyone present watches the staring contest)  
  
^three months later^  
  
Cye: Are they still going at it?  
  
Lady: What do you think?  
  
Rowen: *Pouts in a corner*  
  
Heero: *pouting in other corner and exchanges looks with  
Rowen*  
  
Rowen: (nods)(walks over to Sage and starts massaging his shoulders)  
  
Heero: (Does the same to Trowa)  
  
Sage & Trowa: (blush but keep staring)  
  
Heero: (nibbles Trowa's ear)  
  
Rowen: (nibbles Sage's neck)  
  
Sage & Trowa: (are realy hot and bothered bit are not  
showing it)  
  
Rowen & Heero: (rub respective partners though  
pants)  
  
Sage: )))_O  
  
Trowa: ///_O  
  
Quatre: (had fallen asleep)What?  
  
Heero: (pulls Trowe into another room)  
  
Rowen: (pulls Sage into next to the other)  
  
Cye: (picks up Quatre and exits)  
  
Quatre: What?! (looks at Cye) (*THEN* it hits him) Oh!  
(giggles)  
  
Lady: (is alone) Well now aren't you cheeky!  
  
(Seto walks in and wonders where every one went)  
  
Seto: What-  
  
Lady: Don't ask.  
  
Seto: (Shuggs and keeps walking)  
  
Lady: Well this just sucks.  
  
Samurai: What sucks?  
  
Lady: ACK! Where did you come from?  
  
Samurai: Well duh! I live her to. So what sucks?  
  
Lady: (points at doors) Those Kinky bastards deserted me.  
  
Samurai: (hugs Lady) There,there, It's okay.  
  
Lady: I will so get them back for this...but how?  
  
Samurai: I have an idea. (whispers into Lady's ear)  
  
Lady: (laughs)And they called me evil!  
  
Samurai: (scowls) They called you what?  
  
Lady: Never mind. We have a Pharaoh to see.  
  
~In Yami's Room~XD  
  
Yami: O.@ ACK! (falls off bed)  
  
Seto: (falls off bed with Yami) @.@  
  
Samurai: What were you two doing?  
  
Seto & Yami: NOTHING!  
  
Samurai: Whatever.  
  
Lady: Yami, Can I borrow your spell book?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Lady: Please?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Lady: Let me, or I tell Yugi, Noah, and Mokuba that you  
and Seto were making out.  
  
Seto: Let her borrow the Damn BOOK!  
  
Lady: (hits Seto) No Cursing!  
  
Yami: (hits Lady) Don't hit my Koi!  
  
Samurai: (points *BIG* Sword at Yami) Don't hit *MY* Koi-neko  
  
Lady: (((_^ \V/  
  
Yami: Fine. You can borrow the book.  
  
Lady: (grabs book and bows) Domo Arigato. Come on  
Koi.  
  
Saumurai: Kay  
  
~Lady's Room~~Heero and Trowa's Room~~Sage and Rowen's Room~_ \V/  
  
Lady: Oiy...(((_-'  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
